


Zpátky na Zemi

by MaryBarrens



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, God!Chuck - Freeform, M/M, Post Swan Song
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To poslední, co John Winchester čekal, když vstal z mrtvých, bylo to, že přistihne svého syna s jiným mužem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zpátky na Zemi

Ten muž mu řekl, že Deana najde. 

John nevěděl jak. Neměl tušení, jakým způsobem by měl svého syna najít, ale moc dobře věděl, co věděl. 

Byl mrtvý. Byl v nebi, i když neměl být, protože uzavřel tu zatracenou dohodu. Ne že by toho litoval. A nakonec to přece byli jeho kluci, kdo zavřel bránu pekla a on se přitom náhodou dostal ven. Pak to bylo… Byl v nebi, ve svém osobním nebi a znovu a znovu prožíval ty pěkné okamžiky se svou rodinou, tehdy, když byli kluci malí a Mary byla ještě naživu, a pak se objevil muž, menší a trochu ošuntělý, s vousy a rozcuchanými tmavými vlasy. Měl modré oči, které už viděly všechno a teď byly podlité krví, jako oči člověka, který celý den nedělá nic jiného, než že do sebe lije alkohol, a sakra, jestli John neznal ten výraz až moc dobře. Ten muž se mu představil jako Chuck, a vypadal mladý i starý najednou, a pak mu řekl, že až bude zpátky dole, najde Deana, a prsty se dotkl jeho čela. 

A John byl najednou na kraji silnice, sám a uprostřed noci, dokonale zmatený, protože byl opět naživu, proti vší logice. Ale ten muž, Chuck, mu řekl, ať jde a najde Deana, a tak se rozhlédl kolem sebe, a vydal se po silnici k nejbližšímu městu, protože i kdyby Deana (A proč Deana? Neměl ho ten muž poslat za jeho _syny_? Proč mluvil jen o Deanovi?) čirou náhodou nenašel – a jaká byla vůbec pravděpodobnost, že ho takhle náhodou najde, i když ho to po té silnici táhlo, jako by ho měl někdo přivázaného na vodítku? – musí se dostat do města a k telefonu nebo na parkoviště, aby se nějak dopravil k Bobbymu. 

Bobby bude vědět, kde jsou jeho kluci. 

Jenže Chuck zřejmě věděl něco, co John ne, kruci, nejspíš věděl hodně věcí, o kterých John neměl ani tušení, a kdo kruci vlastně byl Chuck? Jak ho mohl vrátit zpátky na Zemi, živého a zdravého, jako by vlastně o nic nešlo? Každopádně, Chuck měl pravdu, když říkal, že John najde Deana, protože ještě než John vůbec došel do města, potkal motel, jeden z těch starých, co vypadaly přesně jako každý druhý motel, po kterých je kdysi tahal John, a na parkovišti stála Impala, naleštěná a v perfektním stavu. 

Sakra. To snad nebylo možné. 

John měl skoro chuť rozesmát se. 

Ale nerozesmál, protože ano, byl si jistý, že našel Deana, nejspíš i Sama, protože ti dva spolu drželi, co John pamatoval, a nedovedl si představit, že by se jenom tak rozdělili, ale to nebylo všechno, nemohlo být, protože to, co ho táhlo sem, z té pustiny, kde byl, když se dostal z nebe, nezmizelo, spíš naopak, táhlo ho to k jednomu konkrétnímu oknu a on si nemohl pomoct, aby k němu nedošel a nepokusil se nahlédnout dovnitř. 

Což byl… poněkud neuvážený krok, když o tom teď přemýšlel. 

Protože pokud mohl mít nějaké pochybnosti o tom, jestli je ta Impala zaparkovaná před motelem ta samá, jako ta, kterou John koupil, ještě než si vzal Mary, pohled do okna by ho okamžitě utvrdil v tom, že je ve správném motelu. 

Dean byl v pokoji, vzhůru i uprostřed noci, a John se zamračil nad tím, proč si nezatáhl závěs, a proč byla v pokoji místo dvou postelí jen jedna, manželská, a kde byl sakra _Sam_ , a už se chystal jít ke dveřím a způsobit Deanovi svým příchodem málem infarkt, protože si sám nebyl jistý, jak dlouho byl vlastně po smrti, když něco upoutalo jeho pozornost. 

Do místnosti vešel druhý muž, drobnější než Dean a tmavovlasý, rozcuchaný, jako by právě vstal z postele, a to bylo vlastně to jediné, co z něj John stačil zaregistrovat, protože Dean k němu vyrazil, dvěma dlouhými kroky, sevřel ho v náruči a začal ho líbat. 

A tedy, popravdě, to poslední, co John Winchester čekal, když vstal z mrtvých, bylo to, že přistihne svého syna s jiným mužem. 

John odtrhl pohled od okna a automaticky ustoupil o pár kroků dál. Co by měl udělat? Měl by zmizet a vrátit se někdy ráno, nebo zaklepat na dveře bez ohledu na to, co se děje uvnitř? Měl by –

„Tati.“ 

John se otočil za synovým hlasem. 

Sam seděl na zídce, nohy mu bimbaly ve vzduchu. Vypadal stejně, jako když ho John viděl naposledy, jen starší a zkušenější, jako člověk, kterého potkaly strašné věci, ale on se přes ně dostal a na druhé straně z toho vyšel silnější. Nevypadal nijak překvapený tím, že Johna vidí, dokonce se zdálo, že je docela dobře naladěný. I když za to možná mohlo těch několik plechovek piva, co si hezky seděly na zídce vedle něj. 

John se zamračil, ale vyrazil k němu. „Same? Proč sedíš tady venku?“ 

Sam se křivě usmál a pokrčil rameny. „Říkal jsem si, že by nebylo zrovna nejrozumnější jít teď dovnitř,“ prohodil klidně. „Nechtěl jsem je rušit.“ 

John polkl a bezděky se ohlédl po odkrytém okně, než se opět upřeně zadíval na Sama. „Takže Dean tě vykopnul ven, aby mohl…?“

Sam se rozesmál. „Ne, tati. Právě jsem se vrátil. Dean mě ještě neviděl. Vlastně ani nevím, jak je to dlouho, co mě naposledy viděl.“ 

John přimhouřil oči. Takže se ti dva přece jenom rozdělili? „Vrátil ses odkud?“ 

Sam trhnul hlavou, jako by o tom nechtěl doopravdy mluvit, ale věděl, že bude muset. „Z Luciferovy klece.“ Sam zrcadlil Johnovo zamračení. „Byl jsi pryč docela dlouho, tati. Hodně jsi toho zmeškal. Třeba apokalypsu.“ 

„Apokalypsu?“ John si na okamžik myslel, že Sam žertuje, ale pak mu došlo, že o něčem takovém by žádný z jeho chlapců nikdy nežertoval. „Byla apokalypsa?“ 

„Skoro.“ Sam pokrčil rameny. „Povedlo se nám ji zastavit. Dean se z toho dostal. Zřejmě ne jediný. Co je s Bobbym, to nevím. Já skončil v kleci. S Luciferem. A Michaelem.“ 

„Jak ses z toho dostal?“ 

Sam se překvapivě _usmál_. „Asi jsem měl Chuckovi věřit, když říkal, že je bůh. Objevil se v kleci, řekl mi, že mám najít Deana a pak počkat na tebe. Dvě vteřiny nato jsem byl venku, kdesi u silnice. Tohle byl první motel, který jsem našel.“ 

John se zamračil. „Chuck je bůh?“ zeptal se a hlasitě polkl. 

„Lepší, než když psal knížky.“ Sam pokrčil rameny. „Hádám, že nám po apokalypse chtěl dát šanci být rodina. To se mu teda musí uznat.“ 

John pomalu přikývl, a pak skoro váhavě pokynul směrem k oknu pokoje, kde byl Dean a ten muž. „A on?“ zeptal se svého mladšího syna jemně. „Znáš ho?“ 

Samův doteď uvolněný obličej ztvrdl. „Doufám, že nemáš v plánu tam vtrhnout a začít Deanovi nadávat,“ prohlásil. „Cas s ním zůstal. Myslel jsem, že když jsme zastavili apokalypsu, vrátí se do nebe, ale on… s ním zůstal.“ Sam pokrčil rameny. „Jako jediný Deana nikdy neopustil a nepřestal mu věřit.“ 

John si prsty pročísl vlasy. „Takže ho znáš.“ 

„Jmenuje se Castiel,“ oznámil Sam vyrovnaným hlasem a mírně se pousmál. „Anděl. Svého času nám hodně pomohl. Je… no, tak skvělý, jak může anděl být, když se nechová jako kretén. A Dean je s ním šťastný.“ 

John si pobaveně odfrkl a tlumeně se zasmál, ale pak zase zvážněl, protože v tomhle měl Sam pravdu. John sice viděl asi jen tři vteřiny toho, co se uvnitř v pokoji dělo, ale ten výraz v Deanově tváři se nedal nijak splést. Dean s tím mužem _byl_ šťastný. 

A Dean si zasloužil být šťastný. 

„Vlastně se divím, že jim to trvalo tak dlouho,“ prohlásil Sam zamyšleně. 

„Takže…“ John si tlumeně odkašlal. „Takže tady asi počkáme do rána, než je půjdeme vyrušit.“ 

„Jo.“ Sam nezaváhal ani na vteřinu. Zkoumavě se na Johna podíval, a pak vzal jednu z neotevřených plechovek. „Dáš si?“ 

John přikývl a beze slova si sedl vedle syna na zídku. 


End file.
